Teasing Touches
by Karsten69
Summary: As They began dating, Tomoyo's beauty proved to be too much of a distraction for Sakura. A big thanks to Major Mike for helping me with this fic.


She still couldn't believe that this bliss was real, she had a few doubts when Tomoyo confessed to her, but she sought an answer sincerely in her heart for a few days, until she found an answer. She did reciporate Tomoyo's feelings, she did want to be with her forever.

But... Now that she was aware of her own feelings, something else occupied her mind. She had always known that Tomoyo was pretty, but now her full beauty caused Sakura to be dumbfounded and speechless, with each passing day, Tomoyo seemed to become ever more beautiful. The rational part of her mind did tell her that puberty was doing a great deal of the work, but she was never one to listen to that part of herself anyway, all she knew, and cared about, was that this Goddess was hers in mind and body... She almost had a mental breakdown as thoughts came unbidden to the forefront of her mind.

She slumped forward, planting her face on her desk.

Soon after, a voice penetrated her thoughts, "Kinomoto-kun! I know that you don't like my math classes, but I still need you to pay attention in class!" She raised her head as everyone looked at her, and cutely scratched the back of her head,

"I'm so, sorry sensei, I'll try harder." Her college math classes sucked, but she had to take them for what she wanted in life, " _Sigh...I so look forward to the weekend with Tomoyo-chan_."

After morning classes Sakura headed for her usual meeting place with Tomoyo. They had decided to attend college together, but majoring in different things meant time apart, so they liked to meet up and have lunch together. it was the little things.

But lately, during their private lunch breaks, Tomoyo had been... a little more handsy without being too handsy, as if serving an appetizer without the main course. But Sakura had seen the abyss of her girlfriend's hunger, and now it too viewed her in turn, the mere thought made her shudder with mutiple conflicting feelings.

She gulped, was she ready for when that hunger would be unleashed upon her? ...no. she knew she would never be truly ready, but that everything would always be alright, so she should be brave and face it regardless. her face flushed bright red and she looked up to see her girlfriend in the distance... she frowned, a few jerks were flocking around her beloved, she snarled and ran for them with her scariest face at the ready. They scattered and Tomoyo turned to smile at her, that smile always turned her to butter.

they went into the shade of their hideout, and ate slowly, with each passing second, with each moment that Tomoyo was not doing anything to her, her anticipation grew, she briefly wondered if her own hunger was not equal to that of Tomoyo's when it came down to it... she knew that it had to happen soon, for their shared sanity... so she spoke up, "Tomoyo-chan... this weekend when we have your place to ourselves... maybe we should capitalize on that."

"My~ what a wonderful idea Sakura-chan. let's do as many things as we can." Tomoyo smiled innocently, it confused Sakura a bit, "I don't think we're having the same conversation Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh? and what conversation would that be?" A wicked grin grew on Tomoyo's cheeks.

"N-never mind, say those look good." Sakura had pointed at something in Tomoyo's lunch to divert the topic... this proved to be a mistake however, when Tomoyo insisted to feed it to her, after she turned down handfeeding, Tomoyo jumped straight to mouth feeding. this was so humiliating, yet Sakura could not deny that some part of her wanted it.

After an excruciatingly embarassing lunch, they both parted for their afternoon classes and both looked forward to the weekend.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Daidouji manor with her sleepover bag, surprisingly light to be honest, Tomoyo had spades of her spare clothes, so she didn't pack that, she kept a seperate toothbrush at the manor since she was there so often, didn't pack that either, in fact the majority of its contents were her textbooks and some candy. after getting entrace via the telecom, she briefly pondered why she didn't just move in, of course it would be terribly rude to her mother-in-law, but it was a brief moment of wishful happiness.

As she ventured inside, her beloved walked down the stairs to greet her... Her attire left little to the imagination, it was handmade, so it clung to all of Tomoyo's curves, it was also cut in dangerous ways, at least they were a danger to Sakura's poor heart, it never stood a chance. her breathing increased as she took in the velvet dress, with fushia trim. It hung low on her shoulders, it emphasized and revealed her smooth skin from the throat and below what was normally deemed appropriate for a lady. the cut below the gown fell in curtains, but at each center point a few glimpses could be seen, of something a warm cherry colour underneath.

Sakura was staring for quite a while, so she missed most of what Tomoyo had actually said to her, until finally her voice got through, "Sakura-chan? is something wrong."

"H-huh? uh... no, everything is fine Tomoyo-chan, I just... uhm, that is... you look lovely today." After snapping out of her trance she looked away in embarassment. she heard a little chuckle, and she knew that Tomoyo had planned this.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you look amazingly stunning yourself." Damn, it was unfair, how could she say something like that so easily.

"So, what do you have planned for us?" Sakura looked away although her pupils keept glancing at Tomoyo to soak in all of the details and commit them to memory.

A devious smile widened on Tomoyo's face, "Well~ First of all, let's do our homework so that we don't forget with all of the fun we're going to be having." before a protest could leave Sakura's lips, Tomoyo continued, "I know, I know. But duty before joys you know. Come, let's go to my room." She took Sakura's hand in hers and led her up the stairs

The study session got a lot longer than it really needed to be, mostly because of Sakura's inability to focus on her school work when Tomoyo sat crosslegged across from her in that outfit and leaned forward. She knew the time would come this weekend, but now was not the time, so she managed to repress her urges for now.

After _finally_ getting homework finished, they ate some lunch and tried to decide what to do about the sweltering day it had turned to be just after noon.

"Ahhh~ It's so hot! Tomoyo-chan, What do you say about hitting the pool?" She could really go for a cold swim right about now, for several reasons.

Tomoyo thought it over and decided to use this to her advantage, "You know I don't swim that well Sakura-chan."

"I'm going to teach you then, I've been meaning to do that for a few years now, but every time something just had to get in the way." It was a great feeling to teach Tomoyo something for a change, admittedly it was a small guilty pleasure.

* * *

She regret her decision now, it had seemed such a perfect way to cool off, calm down and relax, but she just had to forget about the one thing that came with swimming, bathing suits, or more specifically bikinis, that moment Tomoyo had emerged from getting changed, Sakura had mentally shouted " _OH COME ON! That's just not fair!_ " clad on Tomoyo's body was a flimsy string bikini, a lavender with fushia edges, that just covered the important parts, but little else.

"Oh Sakura-chan, That swimsuit looks even better on you than I had ever imagined, won't you let me take a picture?" The swimsuit was one of Tomoyo's new creations after she had learned how to craft with new kinds of fabric, it was a warm pink one piece swimsuit, but the back and sides had been cut so only the front was covered, at all of its edges a tiny wing symbol had been sewn, a wing design familiar to them both. Sakura felt that it challenged her modesty just a bit, but she had been in far 'worse' in her years under Tomoyo's care. Now all of those risque outfits made sense to her, " _Hoe~_ "

Sakura's face flared to new heights, but her answer was crystal clear, no hesitation or stutter in her voice, "Only if you'll pose for me so I can get a picture of you in return."

Tomoyo hadn't counted on Sakura being so bold and forward, so she meekly complied, she took out a camera, seemingly out of thin air, "/seriously where did she get it from,/" and then took a few snapshots of Sakura from different angles.

Then she handed the camera to Sakura, "Now lie down, on your side, your head propped up on your elbow, your upper leg sliding down in front of the other, place your free hand on the area between your hip and inner thigh, lift your bikini a bit, smile for the camera and wink at me..." Tomoyo did as she was told and saw Sakura change her position for a better angle.

After getting a satisfying picture, Sakura put the camera away to the side and declared in a firm voice, "I guess swimming practice will be cancelled, we have something far more imporatant to deal with," Before Tomoyo could react Sakura had walked all the way to her and kissed her passionately, she let the floodgates be opened on her passion and swept Tomoyo up in her pace.

"You turn me on so much right now **Tomoyo** , our first time, right here, right now, are you okay with that? if not, this is your last chance to say so before my reasoning become clouded with lust." Sakura's breathing came in small gasps and she visibly trembled from holding back.

"I'm okay with this, This wasn't how I imagined our first time, but I also can't hold back any longer. I'm yours Sakura..." Tomoyo took Sakura's hands and guided them to pull at the strings on her bikini, let both halves fall off and then placed those same hands on her bare breasts, "Please be gentle."

Sakura gulped and then started to caress the voluptous globes of love with a restrained eagerness, so as to be gentle, even tender, the softness was like nothing she had ever experienced, the sweet moans she made Tomoyo produce, it was pure bliss. She then took the nipples inbetween her fingers and nuzzled them, from the response she got, she knew she was doing something right. after a few moments Sakura realized that only her hands were doing anything useful and that she should probably do something about that, so she leaned in closer, got real close and nibbled on her lover's neck, sweet music reached her ears anew and that spurred her along.

Hands began to slide all over, learning her lover's body by touch for the first time. with each moan breathed against her ear, a heat like no other spread in her lower region, it throbbed and begged for attention, a quick-fix solution became to intertwine their legs and slowly grind away on Tomoyo's thigh. She could feel that Tomoyo slowly did the same, and felt the wetness that each grind left.

Sakura hissed as she slipped backwards and Tomoyo's knee hit her just right, it took her strength to stand up and she collapsed on her own knees. as she opened her eyes another paradise awaited her, she was gazing at Tomoyo's lovely lips and the nectar that flooded them.

Her mind was hazy with lust and she did not think but instead dove forward and kissed Tomoyo's nether lips, her hands went around her lover and fondled lovingly her buttcheeks. Tomoyo staggered backwards until her back hit a wall, Sakura's ministrations never stopping for a single second.

As if to answer the jolt when Tomoyo hit the wall, did Sakura stick her tongue forward, and lapped up whatever she could, letting a great deal of it spill down her cheeks. One hand remained firm on her backside, but the other slid back and massaged her inner thigh.

The sweet nectar, a flavour Sakura had never experienced, yet was now one of her favorites, only encouraged her to probe deeper, to envelop the nether lips in her lips and sucked as much as she could. The effect this had on Tomoyo elicited a powerful scream and her pelvis buckled slightly, "S-Sakura-chan! Don't... Don't Stop!" Tomoyo's breath came out in gasps and her mind was hazy like her lover's. she felt the coursing release surge through her body and knew that she would not last much longer, all Sakura would have to do was give it just one more push.

Sakura didn't think, to be sure she was incapable of thinking, she felt it like in slow-motion, the fingers that rested on Tomoyo's backside slipped and rubbed the butthole ever so gently, for when she did that, Tomoyo let out a heaven-piercing scream and buckled forward, so quick that she had to grab Sakura in an embrace to not fall completely.

"Feel good?" It came from Sakura's lips, with her mind still hazed it was the best she could muster.

"Better than any of my dreams or fantasies." Tomoyo's hands glided down Sakura's back soothingly as she drew in her breath, she then took a long hard look at her beloved, Sakura was trembling, and her lower part was gushing, "Let me take care of you now..." with those words she lied Sakura down on the tiles, kissed her neck, placed her hands on her breasts and and massaged them lovingly while at times teasing her nipples.

The kisses got rougher, leaving a trail of bruised skin across her stomach, until finally, Tomoyo gazed, just like Sakura had done, at Sakura's throbbing lips, she went at it agonizingly slow, intent on savoring the moment in her memories...

Or that had been her plan until Sakura's legs locked around her head, pressing her forward. A bit surprised Tomoyo gazed up at her lover, and saw a pleading look, it was equal parts frustration, need and outright begging, "Please Tomoyo-chan... I beg you, don't tease me when I'm like this." Tomoyo smiled and relented, going at it as fast as she could, until she felt the tremors from Sakura as she gained her much needed, almost painful, release. Half a minute passed by as Sakura regained her senses, "That was amazing Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo said nothing for a while, but then she pecked Sakura on the cheek affectionately, "Yes, I love you, Sakura-chan."

A blush crossed Sakura's face, "I love you too Tomoyo-chan... I don't know about you, but I need to cool off, what do you say we finally hit the pool?" Sakura moved her dripping hair out of her eyes with a quick toss of her hand.

"Oh yes, let's do that." Tomoyo giggled and took Sakura's hand.

After a refreshing swim, Sakura left the pool first, she quickly wiped off and went to hand a towel to Tomoyo, but when Tomyo rose from the water, her wet skin glistened in the sun, Sakura gulped and pressed her lips to Tomoyo's ear, "If you keep tempting me, I may have to ravage you again, my dear." Tomoyo's face flushed scarlet as she replied, "Oh, please do."

The day was still young after all.


End file.
